


You are my Cup of Tea

by dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, george is a dense sweetie, george is the literal definition of gay panic, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t/pseuds/dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t
Summary: It's Christmas time and Dream has no ideas how to spend the holidays, whatsoever. That was until George came along. Their interactions might change everything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I only ship their personas, not them in real life. Another thing, DreamNotFound is a huge comfort ship for me and I wouldn't like people to ruin that for me. So if you're gonna comment, please be kind! Thank you!

The holidays have always been a magical time. Hot chocolate and snow related activities are usually the first thing to come to mind, but not in Dream's case. As a Floridian, the only things that come to his mind include heat waves, power outages, hurricanes, etc. He never got a proper white Christmas. That was until...

Gogy: hii dream! just curious if you could come visit? i never got a chance to celebrate christmas with you :(  
Dream: aight, bet. getting tickets now.  
Gogy: :0  
Dream: haha im coming on the 23rd. see ya then!  
Gogy: alright, byee!

About George, Dream had fallen for him for the longest time, but couldn't properly confess. This could change everything.


	2. The Day

-timeskip to the 23rd-

"Ugh, what time is it?" Dream groans while still in bed. "6 AM?! OH SH-" Dream yells, hopping out of bed. He then gets dressed, packed his bags, and skedaddled out of his house. Luckily, he made it to the Florida National Airport with an hour to spare. "England, here I come!" Dream said with confidence. Right as he entered the airport, he needed to get his bags scanned, pat down, and all that jazz. "9 AM flight to London, passengers come aboard!" The intercom blares. "Do it for George..." Dream thought as he was sprinting down to the gate. When he finally made it, he took a seat and a nap on the plane.


	3. The Arrival

6 hours later...

Dream finally wakes up from his nap to notice that he's in a new place. "I made it?" Dream thought as he boarded off the plane. "Dream!" A faint, but familiar voice calls. Dream then turns around to see George running into him, full throttle. "George! I made it!" Dream responds, opening his arms. Dream never liked to be touched, but around George, He felt safe. "I think I should tell him..." Dream thought as they were hugging. Dream's stomach then started to growl. "Do you need lunch?" George asked. Dream then nodded his head as they left the airport. "Wait, IT'S SNOWING?!" Dream shouts as they step one foot outside. "Yeah, it always snows in December. How about I take you to the park after lunch?" George explained. "Totally!" Dream added. For lunch, they decided to go to a nearby coffee shop. Dream got a sandwich and hot chocolate, and George got a salad and tea. After their meal, they walked to the park. On the way there, Dream always complained about how cold his hands were, considering that this was a first time for him. George couldn't take Dream's complaints, so both of their hands intertwined. "Now's my time." Dream thought nervously. "George... can I ask you something?" Dream muttered. "Of course! what is it?" George responded. "Am I your cup of tea? I mean, do you like... boys?" Dream asked. George was flustered and didn't know what to say. "You know what? I'll just cut to the chase. George, will you be my boyfriend?" George had always remembered when Dream used to flirt with him on streams, but he was serious this time. With a face like Dream's, George surely couldn't say no, and he didn't. "Yay! I get to spend Christmas with a significant other!" Dream said before kissing George so passionately.


	4. Warm Kisses

There was something about Dream's kiss that could be unforgettable, according to George, Could it be his smooth and warm lips, or could it be the hot chocolate? Either way, George practically liked it. "Dreeeam, can we continue this at my house?" George chuckled. "You know it!" Dream responded happily. When they reached George's house, they got everything settled. "Wow, your house is nice!" Dream shouted. "Thanks, spent all day cleaning." George explained. "Wow, you must be exhausted!" Dream said, patting George on the back. "Yeah..." George sighed. "Anyways, where do you think I could sleep?" Dream asked. "Well, there's only one bed..." George muttered. "Bet." Dream said, climbing onto George's bed. George than did the same and next thing you know, they were kissing again. This time, they were getting more intimate because they had their privacy. After their session, they both decided that it was time to hit the hay. "Hey Dream? I just remembered something..." George said worried. "Yeah? What's up?" Dream responded. "You know how Christmas Eve is tomorrow? Well, I think my parents are coming over... and they're homophobic." George said sniffling. "George! Don't cry, we can figure this out tomorrow. Okay?" Dream said, drying George's tears. "I guess you're right. Goodnight, Dream. I love you." George said pensively. "Goodnight, George. I love you too." Dream said calmly. They gave each other one final kiss for the night, and then turned off the lights.


	5. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some homophobia towards the end, read at your own risk!

The sun was shining through George's window, giving Dream a wake up call. "Mmh... five more minutes..." George groaned. Dream totally forgot that they fell asleep cuddling. "Alright, fine. Promise you'll wake up then?" Dream asked. "Ugh... promise." George said, still tired. Five minutes later, George wakes up to the scent of bacon. George then rushed down the stairs to see Dream making a typical American breakfast, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Mornin', George! Do you want breakfast?" Dream said happily. "You betcha'! But first," George walked up to Dream to give him a kiss. "What was that for?" Dream asked, blushing. "I'm just doing what the apron said!" George said smiling. Dream then looked down, remembering that he wore a "Kiss The Cook" apron. "Good one, George." Dream said while stuffing his face with pancakes. After breakfast, they decided to get ready because George's parents could be coming any minute. A few hours pass and... "Dream, they're almost here. What do I do?" George said pacing. "George. Pull yourself together, and tell them when you're comfortable." Dream said calmly. Then, they heard a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil, amirite?" Dream said, walking towards the door. "George, honey! It's so nice to see you!" George's mom said, giving him a hug. "Heh, it's nice to see you too!" George said, gasping for air. George had forgotten how aggressive his mom could be when it came to hugs. "Now, who is this handsome young man?" George's mom asked, pinching Dream's cheek. "Oh! This is my friend, Dream!" George said nervously, looking back at his parents, then at Dream. "So nice to meet you!" George's mom shouted, still proceeding to pinch Dream's cheek. So far, Dream had a good reputation with George's mom, but there was something about George's dad that gave Dream the chills. This was probably because George's dad was giving Dream the death glare the whole time. George's dad knew something was suspicious. He just knew. After the get-together, Everyone did what normal families would do on Christmas Eve. Watch movies, gift exchanges, etc. During this time, the only thoughts surrounding George were either "You should tell them" or "Let them know when you're comfortable." Dream then noticed George's strange behavior. "Hey, George? Can we talk?" Dream asked. "Sure, give me a moment." George said to his parents before following Dream to the other room. "Hey... Are you okay?" Dream asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, I don't know how to tell them." George said, looking down. "George. you don't have to tell them if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you to do anything." Dream said, putting his fingers on George's chin. "Thanks, Dream... I love you." George said, hugging Dream. "I love you too, George." Dream said, hugging George back. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" George's mom yelled. "I would have never thought to have this happen..." George said before taking a breath. "Mum, Dad... I'm gay. Dream is not my friend, he is my boyfriend. If you don't accept me, you can leave." George said, quenching his fists. George's parents were shocked when they found out. That feeling quickly turned to anger. "YOU'RE GAY?! NO SON OF MINE IS GAY! GEORGE HENRY DAVIDSON, YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!" George's dad yelled. "SO WHAT?! HELL IS JUST A PLACE, AND LOVE IS LOVE!" Dream argued. "THIS MAY BE THE LAST TIME WE'RE CELEBRATING CHRISTMAS WITH YOU! ENJOY IT, HOMO!" George's mom yelled before storming out of the house. "This Christmas was a disaster..." George sobbed. "If they can't learn to accept you, they just have to face it! You are you, and I love that you are not afraid to express yourself." Dream said, caressing George in his arms.

"I'm here for you, George..."

"I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I was in the shower, and the fact that I can share my ideas with a community is amazing! I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
